


Closure

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Character Death, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru wasn't one to make friends easily. But when he does, he is fiercely loyal to those with that title. So, when he loses not just one, but two friends in the course of a day, he finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is my first time writing Dangan Ronpa, so if I get the characters wrong in any way, then I apologize. This is also based on what I've seen in the anime, as I have not played/watched a play through of the game.
> 
> Warning: Character death, angst, slight AU, spoilers for the latest episode
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa

Ishimaru was going to be killed. There was no other way around it. He was doing something that would evidently end up with him being murdered in cold blood. It was idiotic, outrageous, not to mention illegal. And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Feeling more tears falling down his face, Ishimaru sniffed softly as he stumbled down the dark hallway, clenching a small kitchen knife in his hand. There were tears threatening to fall down his face, but he composed himself for the moment. The more that he walked down the hall, the more that he thought about how much of a bad idea this was. He was definitely breaking several rules, most of which were supposed to be enforced by all of the students of the academy. He wasn't supposed to be wandering around at night, and he definitely wasn't supposed to be trying to commit the crime that he was planning do commit. But...he just couldn't bring himself to analyze the details. His vision was too focused on his current goal to care about the consequences.

Turning the corner, Ishimaru gritted his teeth tight together and sniffed again to try and keep his crying to a minimum. He couldn't alert anyone. However, that only helped in making it harder to hold back his tears. At that point, they were falling continuously, dripping down from his chin and onto the floor. Snot was trying to fall from his nose, but he was at least able to remain dignified enough to keep it from appearing. Sucking in a harsh breath, Ishimaru came to a stop and he leaned against the wall for a moment, clenching his eyes tightly together.

It was getting harder and harder to hold on. He had thought that he could handle being in some academy with other people who were just as trapped as him. The fact that the others could end up murdering him or each other had crossed his mind, but he had quickly wrote it off as ridiculous. There was no way that a group of people, kids rather, would murder each other in cold blood just to escape when working together was a much better option. There was no way that murder was a better choice than working together. But the longer that he stayed in this retched school, the less that he ended up believing that. There had already been two murders (not counting the three executions done by Monobear), both by people that no one would have suspected do it.

So, what was stopping anyone else from killing each other, or from being killed?

Absolutely nothing.

Clutching onto his knife, Ishimaru pushed himself off of the wall and began walking down the hall again. There was no point in dawdling and wasting time now. He had business with a certain principle and he would not allow himself to be in his presence without some sort of protection. The bear probably already knew his plans and was preparing to kill him the moment that he saw him. He had already seen the cameras around the academy. He wasn't taking any precautions to hide the knife in his hands, nor was he exactly being stealthy.

But he just didn't care anymore. He just wanted to leave this hell hole for good.

Just as he was about to take another step down the hall, a familiar laughter echoed off of the walls. Tensing and sucking in a harsh breath, Ishimaru immediately turned around, bringing his knife up to his chest. He stared wide eyed down the hall, eyes flickering back and forth. He searched the hallway for signs of Monobear, readying himself for a quick attack. However, he couldn't see anything at all. He couldn't see that cursed bear anywhere.

Warning bells went off in his head and the student found himself looking around suspiciously. It wasn't a secret that the bear could disappear and reappear out of nowhere. But he knew, he just knew that the bear was around here somewhere. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up in warning. Growling low in his throat, Ishimaru turned back around to resuming his hunt, only to stumble back when he saw Monobear standing right in front of him. Ishimaru's eyes were wide in shock and horror and for a moment, his body felt frozen.

The bear had that insufferable smirk on his face, still cackling softly. "Fufufu, what do we have here?" Monobear taunted, tilting his head and walking towards Ishimaru.

For a moment, the student was still a bit frozen in shock. However, his shock quickly switched into anger and Ishimaru stood his ground against the smiling bear, glaring heavily. Monobear stared at him with those evil eyes, not saying anything for a long while. The sick smirk on his face and his glowing red eye Ishimaru could feel his heart pumping rapidly in his chest, almost as though it was going to end up pumping right out of his chest if it went any faster. Sweat was starting to drip down his forehead and for a moment, he felt a sense of worry. This couldn't be some coincidence. There was no way that Monobear just so happened to run into him when he had been searching for the bastard.

There was no doubt in Ishimaru's mind that Monobear knew what he was planning.

The bear patted his stomach, laughing loudly. Ishimaru cringed a bit at the loudness of it. He gazed out of the corner of his eyes just to make sure that none of the doors where the others were sleeping opened. It was one thing for Monobear to have found him, but it was a completely different thing for everyone else to find him as well.

Because while the bear might not have remarked on the fact that he had a knife in his hand and a murderous aura surrouding him, everyone else surely would say something.

Monobear was walking towards him, ending up right in front of him at that point, arms hanging by his side. From his spot, the bear looked just like a regular bear that couldn't do any harm to him. It was just full of stuffing. Just a toy that had some twisted murderous lust inside of him. But at the end of the day, it was just a bear. All it would take would be one slice with his knife to destroy the bear. Just...

One...

_Slice!_

Bending down, Ishimaru swung his hand back to cut the bear to slices with his knife. His eyes were wide in anger, mouth pulled back in a snarl. So consumed by his anger, he didn't notice Monobear cackling loudly before pulling out a remote and pressing a big red button. He didn't notice a large harpoon gun coming out from the ceiling right about him until he heard a loud noise echoing down the hall.

The next few moments passed by faster than Ishimaru could think. One moment, he was charging at that cursed bear, trying to rid of its presence for good and the next, there was a splitting pain right in his chest. Mouth falling open in shock, he could do nothing than look down at his chest, noticing a large harpoon lodged right in his chest. Blood was already staining his pristine white outfit, falling to the ground in sluggish trails.

Gasping loudly, the student lifted his head up and saw Monobear staring at him with smug eyes. There were still tears in his eyes, but now, most of them were due to pain. Bringing a hand to his chest, Ishimaru gasped out for breath, trying to calm himself down even though he was starting to panic. Dizziness washed over him and he could do nothing as he fell to the ground, which caused the harpoon inside of him to jostle harshly.

Crying out, Ishimaru gritted his teeth tightly together and writhed in pain on the floor. That damn bear... _that damn bear._..!

Ishimaru flickered his eyes up towards the bear, whom he noticed was already walking down the hallway. Whining in pain, he clawed at the ground and cried softly as his vision began to blur. "...damn you, Monobear...Damn you, Monobear! You won't get away with this!  _Someone will make you pay!_ " he shouted down the hall, not even caring that anyone could end up waking up and finding him.

As he laid on the floor, slowly dying, Ishimaru found most of his thoughts revolving around two people who had ended up dying because of this sick game. Two people who he had found himself becoming close to just days before their death. Mondo...the poor thug that had a bad attitude and an even worse sense of guilt. They had started out as rivals, battling against each other in ridiculous games to see who was better. But instead of ending up hating each other, they had found a middle ground where they were equal. Both of them had been alone in the world, surrounded only by their hobbies and jobs to keep them busy. They had both been alone before they became unlikely friends.

Chihiro...they hadn't been quite as close as he and Mondo. But something about the young girl...boy...had called out to him. He had felt like he needed to protect the poor boy from those that picked on him. Although, he wasn't quite sure how to do that, since he wasn't as emotionally invested in others as some of the other students in the academy. But he had tried his hardest. But never in his worst nightmares had he thought that Mondo or Chihiro would end up the products of such a horrid game. He hadn't even thought that Mondo would end up doing such a disgusting thing, even when he had "admitted" to his crime... Murdering, just for the promise of freedom...it was something that he just didn't understand.

Perhaps that was what ended up getting him killed. He had ended up trying to do something that he didn't understand. Trying to kill Monobear, just for the promise of freedom...a promise that probably wouldn't end up fulfilled. Someone like Monobear wouldn't be so quick to release them, even if they won his so called "game". It couldn't be that easy...

A series of coughs suddenly racked at Ishimaru's body, blood pooling into his mouth. Spitting out the foul liquid, he found that it was getting harder and harder to catch his breath. He was also starting to get more and more tired, his muscles growing heavy. Blinking his eyes tiredly, Ishimaru laid his head against the floor, staring blankly at the wall opposite from him.

Mondo and Chihiro...he wondered what they were up to at the moment. Would they be together after they passed, even when Mondo had ended up killing the poor boy? Had Chihiro forgiven him regardless of his moment of rash thinking? Had Mondo forgiven himself? Or would they be in separate places, one soul touched by good fortune while the other was tainted by jealously? Did Chihiro end up hating Mondo for what he had done? He had no idea. But it was a nice thought to have that they were both in the same place. Perhaps he would be lucky enough to be able to go to that place too. So then all three of them could be together, friends for the rest of time.

_Friends..._


End file.
